Blue Jeans and a Rosary
by AngelAreana
Summary: Five years ago his brother broke her heart and she just happens to show up in the nightclub he owns. Could one dance lead to more than the friendship they shared when she was with his brother? Will love bloom will her what happens when his brother wants her back? Rated M for later chapters. Started as a one shot song fic.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Jeans and a Rosary

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, nor do I in any way shape or form make money from these stories. Also do not own the song Blue Jeans and a Rosary Kid Rock does. I just love the song and was listening to it when I cam up with an idea for a story. Those of you reading 'Love's Truest Destiny' I have not given up on just had sever writer's block getting better working on the next chapter I promise.

It seemed like forever since he'd last seen her since the night she walked out of his life after his brother had broken her heart. But that was a five years ago and in all of the clubs in that city that night she had to walk into his. There she was with that raven hair smooth as silk and eyes as blue as ice. She was sitting at the bar with his friends. He knew he just had to talk to her to find out if she blamed him for what Inuyasha had done all those years ago. He swallowed his pride and made his way through the crowd. "Hello Kagome." He said in with a husky tone to his voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"I just happen to own this establishment. May I ask what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's my friend Sango's birthday we're having a girl's night out to celebrate." Kagome smiled at him and he felt like he was melting.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked as a slower song by one of her favorite singers came on.

"Sure," her smile widened, "Hey Ayme, watch my drink please I'm going to go dance with an old friend."

When Ayme looked at who Kagome was talking about she said, "Sure girl, go for it."

As they reached the dance floor Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close and he could smell that scent that he had only associated with her Jasmine and Sakura blossoms. Kagome could feel how toned Sesshomaru's chest was through his shirt, and she had to admit if felt good to be in his arms this way. She couldn't tell her friends how many times through the years she had imagined what it would feel like to be in his arms, let alone what it would be like to kiss him, even when she was dating Inuyasha. Sesshomaru wanted to ask why she stopped coming around after she and Inuyasha broke up but he couldn't do it so he did the only thing he could think of and kissed her. He softly placed his lips to hers at first expecting her to push him away but when she returned his kiss he applied more pressure and ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance which she granted without hesitation. Blue Jeans and a Rosary by her favorite artist Kid Rock was playing.

They kissed and swayed to the music until the song ended and they both needed to come up for air. 'Wow so that's what it feels like to kiss Sesshomaru?' Kagome thought to her self as they touched their foreheads together. "Kagome do you think your friends would mind if I steal you away from them this evening. There is a great deal I would like to talk to you about."

"Let me ask them since I came with them and if they say it's ok I can get my stuff and we'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters and I do not make money off these stories they are purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

I am going back to school as well as working on another story so I will try to post at least one chapter a week for each story if not more. I wanted to have this up last night but my stomach was upset and I went to bed early so here is chapter two please read and review. Enjoy!

With Ayame and Sango at the bar

"Hey Ayame where's Kagsy?" Sango asked her friend when she got back from the bathroom.

Ayame just pointed to the dance floor and said, "Said she was gonna dance with an old friend but it sure does look like they are doing a whole lot more than dancing to me." Ayame laughed

"Yeah me too, did she say who the friend was?"

"Nope but he sure is good looking. Oh there they are." Ayame pointed the couple out.

"Oh my God Ayame do you know who that is?!" Sango screamed

"No why is there something wrong?" Ayame looked at Sango confused

"That's Sesshomaru Taro!"

"Wait as in Inuyasha Taro's extremely sexy and rich older brother Sesshomaru Taro?"

"He and Kagome used to be good friends until she broke up with Inuyasha for cheating on her with her cousin Kikiyo. As far as I know she hasn't talked to any of the Taro family since."

"Well tonight she's doing a lot more than talking." Just then they saw Kagome and Sesshomaru walking toward them holding hands.

"Hey Sango you remember Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"Yes, hello Sesshomaru how are you?" Sango greeted

"I am well, I hear today is your birthday?"

"Yes it is."

"Well in that case happy birthday," Sesshomaru motioned over the bar tender, "Michael, give these ladies anything they want on the house."

"Yes Sir Boss." He just winked at Ayame and Sango.

"Really Sesshomaru you don't have to do that." Sango insisted

"Non-sense I insist and I was also hoping you wouldn't mind me stealing the lovely Kagome from you for the rest of the evening."

"Sure go right ahead." Sango readily gave in she knew her friend had missed him for the past five years. Sango handed Kagome her purse and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Sango I'll call you tomorrow."

"You'd better, I want to know everything."

Kagome then hugged her other girl friend good bye. "You had better call me too or I will be beating your door down early Sunday morning do you understand me?"

"Got it." Kagome replied pulling away.

Sesshomaru offered her his arm and gallantly asked, "Shall we take our leave now mi lady?"

Kagome smiled up a Sesshomaru sweetly remembering when they were children how they would pretend to be members of a royal court, "Why mi lord I never thought you'd ask." She said placing her hand through the crook of his arm.

Sesshomaru lead Kagome to the back of the club and out his private entrance/exit leading to the employee parking lot. "You know Kagome, my parents and I often wondered what happened to you after you left Inuyasha. We all loved you and still do my mother never forgave him for what he did to you." He said as he opened the passenger side door to his 1957 Chevy for her to slide in.

"Thank you," She said as he closed the door and went to the driver's side and got in, "I know I just kind of dropped off the face of the earth after I broke-up with Inuyasha, Sessh, and I never meant to hurt you, Izayoi, Toga, or Rin I just didn't feel comfortable coming around knowing that he would be there with my cousin, Kikiyo, especially after what they did to me. I've missed you all so much and I am so sorry for any pain I may have caused all of you."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as they stopped at a red light and reached for her hand giving it a gentle squeeze, "Kagome, I have already forgiven you and so has Rin. She didn't understand at first why you weren't coming around anymore and as she got older she started to understand little by little and we finally told her that Uncle Inuyasha had broken your heart and it was just too hard for you to be around all of us knowing that he would eventually be around." He said as the light turned green and they started moving again.

"Thanks Sessh, how is Rin she's what 10 now? I bet she's a handful pretty soon you'll have boys beating your door down to get to that girl." Kagome teased she'd seen the picture of Rin on Sesshomaru's desk as they walked through his office.

"Yes she's 10, and she's fine still misses you though, and she's at a friend's house for a slumber party tonight. She's not allowed to date until she goes off to college unless the young man has the brains to meet me first," Sesshomaru smirked, causing Kagome to laugh, "So I almost forgot to ask is there anyone special in your life."

Kagome once again gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she looked out the window, "No there hasn't been anyone since I caught Inuyasha and Kikiyo that night. I never had sex with Inuyasha any way Sesshomaru, It's just I wasn't ready and he was trying to pressure me. I started to think it a little weird when he wasn't pressuring me as much. But I never actually thought he'd cheat on me let alone with my cousin."

Sesshomaru turned on to his street, into his drive way before shutting off the engine, and turning to look at her, "Kagome we never stopped caring about you that's including my parents and the only way they are ever going to forgive you for disappearing like that, or forgive me for not bringing you directly to the house after I found you is if you come to Sunday dinner with me. So what do you say will you be Rin's and my guest for dinner at my parents' house on Sunday?"

"I would like that very much and I have missed everyone accept for maybe one or two people." she giggled he just smiled and got out and came around to open her door.

"So Kagome, who's idea was it to come to my club tonight?"Sesshomaru asked as he opened the front door to his home for her.

"It was Kouga's he's Ayame's boyfriend and friends with Sango's boyfriend Miroku." Kagome replied.

"Is she still dating that perverted little man?" Sesshomaru asked smirking

Kagome looked at him with a shocked look on her face and then started laughing when she saw his smirk, "Oh Sesshomaru, that is so mean, he's gotten better but yes she's still with him."

Sesshomaru switched on the light and motioned for Kagome to sit on the couch, "Would you like something to drink coffee or tea maybe?"

"Coffee sounds great, thank you," Kagome looked around in awe of the place pictures of Rin were everywhere, "the place looks great." She complimented and then she saw it a picture of her with Sesshomaru and Rin the day he brought her home his mother had snapped it when they weren't looking she was looking at the baby and he was looking at her, they actually looked like a family.

"Thank you and that's my favorite picture of you," he said from the kitchen, "still take your coffee with a little milk and two scoops of sugar?" He asked bringing it to her.

She smiled at him thankfully as she took it from him, "You still know me too well even after five years."

"Go a head and make yourself comfortable." He said taking off his shoes and curling up on the other side of the couch encouraging Kagome to do the same.

"So how is everyone, is Sunday dinner still semi-formal or do your parents make you guys all dress up now?" Kagome asked playfully.

"They are fine still trying to figure out what Inuyasha did to run you off although when he showed up at the next family dinner with another girl on his arm I pretty much got the gist of it." Sesshomaru explained trying to avoid Kikiyo's name.

"So I take it after I left him he continued to go out with her?" Kagome asked casually.

"Yes, and he still is although I do not think they are very happy."

"Yes well that is on him. Enough talking about Inuyasha, I know that he's going to be there with Kikiyo, but I'm not going to worry about that and I'm not going to let them bother me." she said determined

"So then what do you want to talk about?" He asked knowing she'd want to ask about Rin.

"Rin, what grade is she in now?"

"She's in fifth, she hates math, but loves her literature class." He smirked

"Just like you," she laughed, "Ok so are you still helping your father run the company or do you just run the night club now?"

"I still help father with the company but I only come into the club once a month unless Rin is visiting a friend or my parents. I have a very reliable manager and he does very well at running the business. So Kagome what exactly do you do?" He asked curiously

"I work at a local day care center not far from here actually." She smiled thinking a bout her favorite student Shippo.

They continued to talk well on into the night and before they knew it it was three am. "You must be getting exhausted if you would like to sleep in the guest room I will gladly take you home in the morning when I go pick up Rin from her friends house."

"Ok I would like that very much, could you show me which way to the bathroom?" She asked a little embarrassed.

"Of course," Sesshomaru stood up offering her his hand which she accepted. He lead her down the hall, "this is the guest room," he pointed to the first door on the right, "here is the bathroom which is connected to both the guest room and Rin's bedroom. Of course my room is the last one down the hall on the left."

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome said closing the bathroom door behind her. After she'd finished in there she quietly made her way to the guest room to begin getting ready for bed and she found one of his t-shirts laying across the bed. She quickly changed into the shirt noticing that it smelled of Sesshomaru's natural scent sandalwood and fresh air before she climbing into bed and dreaming of the kiss they'd shared for earlier in the evening.

Down the Hall With Sesshomaru

As he got ready for bed he couldn't help but wonder if she was wearing the shirt he'd left on the bed for her while she was in the bathroom. Letting his curiosity get the better of him Sesshomaru sneaked down the hall to the room where he knew she would be sleeping and quietly opened the door. He saw her curled up on her side sleeping and looking like an angel. He smiled as he approached the bed and gently brushed her bangs out of her face. He bent down and kissed her softly on her lips Kagome smiled and rolled over to her other side whispering his name into the night. Sesshomaru smiled to himself and went back to his room, climbed into bed, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters just those that I create, nor do I make money off of these stories they are purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. Here is chapter 3 so please enjoy.

The Next Day

Kagome awoke to the smells of fresh coffee and french toast coming from the kitchen down the hall. She climbed out of bed and patted in her bare feet to the kitchen to investigate. When she entered the room she found Sesshomaru standing at the stove in a pair of faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He felt her presence as soon as she entered the room. He turned around to see her still wearing his shirt which reached her mid-thigh and he smiled, "Breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes if you'd like to take a shower, you can find everything you need in the bathroom next to the guest room."

Kagome smiled and thanked him, "I think I will do that, thank you." she left the room to go get her things and take a shower. Kagome easily found everything she needed; she was finished with her shower and dressed within fifteen minutes deciding she wanted to let her hair air dry she quickly pulled it back into a messy ponytail. Dressed in the jeans and tank she wore to the club the night before she walked back down to the kitchen where she found Sesshomaru setting the table with two place settings each containing two pieces of french toast, a small bowl of fruit, and a cup of coffee. "Sessh this looks amazing, you remembered french toast is my favorite."

"It wasn't too hard it's Rin's favorite too. We usually have french toast and fruit for breakfast on the weekends." He replied.

"So what do you eat for breakfast during the week?" Kagome asked taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Cold cereal, fruit, scrambled eggs, or oat meal depending on how long it takes to get her out of bed and ready in the morning." Kagome just laughed imagining the ten year old girl climbing out of bed protesting the start of the day.

"This is delicious, did you use cinnamon?"

"Yes, she prefers cinnamon sugar to syrup. I hope you don't mind."

"No I love it. Thank you." They continued to eat their breakfast and talk until they were both done. Sesshomaru began to clear the table and Kagome stopped him, "No, you don't, you cooked I'll clear the table and do the dishes."

"No you're my guest you shouldn't do the dishes."

"Ok then I'll compromise with you, since you cooked I'll clear the table, and we'll both do the dishes, I wash and you'll dry. How does that sound?"

"Alright if you insist it sounds fair enough." He exaggerated a exasperated sigh. Kagome just laughed carrying their dishes in to the kitchen with Sesshomaru following close behind. Kagome washed the dishes while Sesshomaru dried and put them away by the time they were done it was ten o'clock. "I have to go pick up Rin from her friend's soon would you like to go with me and then we can go out to lunch the three of us?" He asked her.

"I would like that but do you think we can run by my place first so I can change my clothes." She looked at her self wearing the clothes she wore to the club the night before.

"Sure, I don't see why not. We can go now if you want." He offered Kagome just smiled and headed to the living room to get her purse and shoes from beside the couch. As they approached the car she gave him the address of course Sesshomaru knew exactly where she lived Rin's mother, Suri, lived there when they started dating almost thirteen years before. She'd left him before she found out she was pregnant and decided she didn't want the baby but it was too late to have an abortion so she gave him one of two choices take custody of the child and allow her to sign away her rights or let her give the child up for adoption. From the moment Sesshomaru found out about Rin he knew he wanted to raise his child with or without her mother so he allowed her to sign away her rights. Instead of talking this time they just listened to the radio and when Sesshomaru turned on the car the same song they danced to the night before came through the speakers. Kagome just smiled to herself as they drove through town toward her apartment complex.

At Kagome's Apartment Building

Sesshomaru found a parking space next to where Kagome's car was parked as she'd pointed out to him. "Would you like to come up?" She asked him.

"Sure I'd love to see where you live." He smiled at her. Sesshomaru got out of the driver's of his car and came to the passenger's side and opened it for Kagome as she got out he took her by the hand and let her lead him to her door. When she got there she found a note from Sango and Ayame sighing she read it to herself.

'Hey Kagsy, Ayame and I stopped by to see if you were home, apparently you stayed with Sesshomaru last night. Call us later, we want all the details.

Love ya,

Sango and Ayame'

Kagome sighed opening the door and leading Sesshomaru inside. "Is everything ok Kagome?"

"Yeah just my friends being nosy that's all," Sesshomaru just chuckled, " Why don't you have a seat or even look around if you'd like. I'm going to go change and I'll be right back." Kagome started to walk away but before she could Sesshomaru gave her hand a gentle tug and pulled her into his embrace. She gave him a confused look until she realized he was going to kiss her. He bent his head to hers and when their lips touched it was electric. They both responded passionately, tongues battling for dominance until they both needed to come up for air. "I'll be right back." She said her voice husky as she reluctantly moved out of his arms and started down the hall to her room. Kagome silently closed the door behind her as she took a deep calming breath. She walked over to her closet and picked out a nice fitting pair of jeans that hugged her in all the right places, then she grabbed a plain white tank and a matching pair of sneakers. Throwing them onto the bed she went to her dresser and picked out a matching bra and panty set with a yellow rose in the middle of the front, and then she took her black cross necklace with matching earrings out of the jewelry box she kept on top of the dresser. She quickly changed and applied a little blue eye shadow, black eye liner, and clear cherry flavored lip gloss. Slipping the lip gloss into her pocket on her way out of the room she stopped and looked at the picture on the bedside table it was the same one that Sesshomaru had displayed in his living room of him, her, and baby Rin she couldn't help but smile she'd always loved the girl she'd even had feelings for Sesshomaru but she didn't know how to classify them. She still wasn't exactly sure what she felt for him but she was starting to think it most definitely could be love.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters just those that I create. Nor, do I make money off these stories they are strictly for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others so please enjoy.

Kagome walked into the living room to find Sesshomaru was on his phone finishing up a conversation with someone, "Yes, mother, I will be sure to bring her with us tomorrow evening. I will be sure to tell her," He paused looking up at her from where he was sitting on the couch, smiled and mouthed 'Mother'. Kagome just smiled and nodded in understanding, "Ok we'll see you tomorrow around five then, oh and please don't tell Inuyasha that I'm bringing her. Thank you mother, love you too, we'll see you then." Sesshomaru ended the conversation with a sigh of relief as he stood up to great her.

"I take it that things went better than expected." Kagome teased him lightheartedly.

"Yes, somehow it got back to my parents that we left the club together last night and my mother felt the need to call me and grill me about it," he walked over taking her hand in his, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she blushed prettily and then started laughing when he gave her a hurt look she stopped, "I'm sorry Sessh, it's just that I was remembering how your mother can be when she wants information out of someone."

He just smiled in understanding and kissed her cheek, "Yes she can be rather difficult," he agreed, "Are you ready?"

Kagome just walked over to the couch and picked up her purse, "Now I'm ready." she said walking to the door and opening it for him. As they both left the apartment she made sure she had her key before locking the door. As they reached his car Kagome noticed her elderly neighbor sitting in the swing on her own front porch. " Hello Miss Kaede, how are you today?"

"Hello Kagome dear, I'm fine thank you for asking. And who is this handsome young man with you?"

"This is my old friend Sesshomaru Taro," Kagome said turning toward him, "Sesshomaru this is my friend, neighbor and boss, Kaede Edo." Kagome said introducing the two.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Taro." Kaede greeted him

"Like wise Mrs. Edo." He said politely

"Please call me Kaede or Miss Kaede if you prefer, no one calls me Mrs. Edo anymore and I prefer it that way makes me miss my late husband." Kaede smiled sadly.

"Ok then Miss Kaede then I must insist you call me Sesshomaru since I have a feeling we will most likely be seeing a lot more of each other." Sesshomaru smiled at the older woman warmly.

"Thank you very kindly Sesshomaru, I see you two young'uns are headed out so I'll not keep you, but I do look forward to seeing more of you."

"I'll drop by later Miss Kaede, I'm thinking of inviting Sango and Ayame over for pizza and movie night so I'll bring some by for you."

"Thank you Kagome, I do appreciate that." Kaede waved the two off as they got into Sesshomaru's car and drove off toward Rin's friend's house.

"Your neighbor seems like a very nice lady." Sesshomaru said as they got onto the main road leading to their destination.

"She is," Kagome smiled thinking of Kaede and her husband Tasho, "she and her late husband Tasho took me under their wing when I first moved into my apartment after I broke-up with Inuyasha. They kind of became like a second set of parents to me. Sometimes she and I will just sit around talking about how he would love the things we've done with the day care or how he would have enjoyed something we did that day. The day care was their passion they never had any children of their own so I think they kind of looked to me as a surrogate daughter. It was nice feeling like I belonged after my mother passed away."

"Yes, I remember how hard it was for you and Souta both when your mother passed," Kagome had been eighteen and just about to go to university and Souta was ten, her parents had set up trust-funds for both of them that neither could gain access too until their eighteenth birthdays and to her surprise it was enough to get her teaching degree and raise Souta without having to work even after she graduated but after graduation she moved them into the small apartment in which she was currently living and found a job at the Edo's day care. "How is Souta doing now days, he's what nineteen twenty?"

"He's doing fine he lives with Miroku, because it's close to the university, and yes he's twenty his birthday was a few weeks ago. He often asked me why I left and why I had stopped talking to everyone. I never could bring myself to tell him that I'd walked in on Inuyasha and Kikiyo. He never did like Inuyasha much though, however he always did look up to you and your father."

Sesshomaru felt his chest swell with pride at hearing this. He had always been fond of Kagome's younger brother. "Father and I were always rather fond of Souta as well."

"I know I always intended to come back and see everyone and bring Souta, it's just I needed time to let my heart heal and after I had been gone so long I was so afraid that you all wouldn't want me back." Kagome said looking at him nervously.

"Kagome we always wanted you nothing was going to change that. My mother told me to tell you she and my father still love you and after tomorrow night they expect to see you at every family dinner and they would like you to bring Souta with you from time to time."

Kagome felt herself relax as her smile brightened and she said, "I think I can manage that." just then her phone rang it was her brother, "Hello Souta," I left the club with Sesshomaru last night and no nothing happened although I don't think it'd be any of your business if it did." Kagome teased as Sesshomaru stopped at a red light and they looked at each other as he mouthed 'speaker phone' she just nodded and said, "Souta hold on for a second I'm going to put you on speaker phone," Kagome took the phone from her ear and pressed the speaker button, "Hey Souta there's someone here who wants to say hello."

"Hello Souta."Sesshomaru said

Souta went quiet as he tried to remember who the voice belonged to, "Sesshomaru, is that you?"

"Yes, Souta it is me, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good, I hear you kidnapped my sister from the club last night." the younger man said teasingly.

"Now I don't think you can really kidnap the willing do you, Souta?" Sesshomaru asked as the light turned from red to green.

"No I guess not. We've both missed you guys over the years, how is Rin?"

"We've missed you both too, she's good, Kagome and I are on our way to pick her up from a friend's house she had a slumber party last night and then I thought I'd take them both out to lunch."

"That sounds like a good idea," Souta smiled, "Well guys I'm gonna go I need to get some studying done I have finals this week."

"Ok Souta, do you still want to come over Saturday?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah, are we still gonna make homemade pizza and watch movies all night?"

"You know it, ok I'll see you then." Kagome said to her brother.

"See you then. Hey Sesshomaru, please don't hurt my sister the way Inuyasha did I don't think she could handle another heart break like that."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as they pulled into the drive way of Rin's friend's parents' house seeing the red tint to her cheeks knowing she was embarrassed, "I wouldn't dream of it Souta, your sister is way to precious for that."

"Yeah, I know, ok I'll see you Saturday Sis, love you."

"Love you too, Souta," Kagome said hanging up the phone, "I can't believe he said that I'm so sorry Sesshomaru."

"It's quite alright Kagome, your brother obviously loves you very much and he is just trying to look out for you." He reached over and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips before getting out and coming over to open the passenger's side door for her.

"Thanks Sessh." she smiled up at him causing his heart to skip a beat. 'She has no idea I've been in love with her since we were kids.'

They walked up to the door holding hands as Sesshomaru knocked and the little girl's mother opened it up to greet them, "Hello Sesshomaru," she smiled at him before noticing Kagome standing at his side, "Kagome?" she asked in shock before her smile grew bigger.

"Kimki? It's so nice to see you." Kagome greeted the other woman.

"Won't you two please come in? Rin will be down in a moment the girls have already brought their bags down stairs." She said as she ran up to get Rin.

With the girls in the bedroom

"Ami, thank you for inviting me and thank you for braiding my hair." Rin said as her friend put the finishing touches on the french braids by adding a silk rose to each one.

"Thank you for coming Rin, and thank you for the journal. How did you know that I wanted one?" Ami asked her friend as her mother opened the door to the bedroom.

"I remembered you saying that you wanted one a few months ago so I asked my gram to take me to get one I didn't know what kind to get so she told me just pick something that represented our friendship and your personality. I'm so glad that you like it."

"I love it!" the girls hugged as Kimki watched them from the door way.

"Rin honey, your dad is downstairs waiting for you."

"Ok, Mrs. Johnson. I'll be down in a second." Rin said with a huge smile on her face as her friends gathered around complimenting the way Ami had done her hair.

Back in the living room with Kimki, Kagome and Sesshomaru

"So Kagome if you don't mind me asking how do you know Sesshomaru?" Kimki asked

"Well we kind of grew up together, his father and my mother were childhood sweethearts, then in high school his father met his mother and my mother met my father and they stayed friends until the day my parents died. I dated Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger brother for years until about five years ago, and then the Taro's thought I fell off the face of the earth until last night when I ran into Sesshomaru at the night club he owns, when I was out with a couple of my girl friends for my one friends birthday."

"Oh that does make sense." Kimki knew what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome they worked together and had become good friends in the time they'd both been at the day care.

"So how is James and the kids?" Kagome asked

"They are good, Rin and Ami are the best of friends, and James took Kyle on a camping trip this weekend so Ami could have the house for her slumber party."

"Thank you for having Rin," Sesshomaru said politely, "I'm sure she really enjoyed herself."

"Oh it was no problem at all she is such a joy and I know she and Ami will be coming here directly after school on Monday."

"Yes, indeed." He said.

"If they need help with anything you have my number." Kagome offered.

"Yes, thank you, maybe since it seems we'll be seeing more of each other outside of work you'd like to have coffee sometime or even dinner." Kimki offered

"That would be nice thank you."

Just then the five girls came down the stairs and Rin stopped dead in her tracks. Ami looked at her friend concerned, "Rin is something wrong?"

Tears started to well up in Rin's eyes as she shook her head and whispered, "No, I think I recognize that voice and if it's who I think it is something is very right." She said as she walked into the living room and stopped.

All the adults turned to the girls and saw the look on the young one's face, "Hello Rin, are you ready to go." Sesshomaru asked his daughter

Rin didn't even realize her father had been talking to her as the tears began to fall freely, "Kagome?" she said barely above a whisper, when Kagome just nodded the little girl just ran to her and threw herself into the woman's arms, "Kagome, I've missed you so much. I can't believe it's really you." she cried.

Kagome also cried tears of joy as she shushed the child, "It's ok Rin I'm here, I missed you too, and I'm not ever going to leave you again."

Rin pulled away slightly too look the woman before her in the eye, "Promise?"

Kagome smiled as she wiped the tears from the child's cheeks, "Yes, I promise," Kagome hugged her again, "Now why don't you get your things and we'll go get something to eat."Watching the scene unwinding in front of him Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. He knew his daughter loved and missed Kagome but he didn't realize how much. He also knew Kagome loved his daughter but he didn't realize how much she meant to him until that moment, he knew he loved her before but it was in that moment he decided he did not want to live the rest of his life without her in it.

Rin went and got her bag before bringing it back and sitting it beside her father she went and hugged all her other friends before hugging Ami again, "Thank you again for inviting me Ami. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Thank you again for coming Rin, I know it was my birthday but it looks like you got a special gift this weekend too." She said as they separated.

"Yeah, I got my Gome back." They all laughed together.

It was then that Kagome noticed all the girls had their hair braided the same way with their favorite flowers made of silk in them with glitter that complimented their eye color. "Hey girls your hair looks very pretty would you mind if I used my phone to take a picture. I can have copies made for everyone."

The group looked at each other not sure what to say at first until they all smiled and said, "Yes, we'd like that very much."

"Ok get together in a group." The girls did as they were told and Kagome snapped the picture, "That was perfect," she showed them and they all smiled, "You all look beautiful."

"Thank you." they said together.

"I'll have them printed up tomorrow and buy frames and Rin can bring them to school for you on Monday."

"Thank you again Miss Kagome."

"You are all very welcome." she smiled at the girls.

"Kimki I know you'll want a copy of this as well so I'll get an extra for you and give it to you at work on Monday." She said as her friend and co-worked escorted them to the door.

"Thank you Kagome I'd like that very much."

"I'll see you at work on Monday." Kagome smiled as she, Sesshomaru, and Rin got to his car.

"Monday then." Kimki waved them off as they pulled out of the drive way.

In The Car with the Trio

"So Rin did you have fun?" Kagome asked the child sitting in the back seat.

"Yes, I had lots of fun, we watched movies and ate pizza and popcorn, and played games. Ami's mom let us sleep in the living room." she replied wit a big smile on her face. It didn't go unnoticed by Rin that her father hadn't let go of Kagome's hand since they'd gotten into the car.

"That does sound like fun." Kagome said turning in her seat to smile at the girl.

Sesshomaru drove in silence as he listened to the two most important people in his life talk. He brought Kagome's hand to his lips and kissed it as Rin watched she just smiled. She knew her father had always loved Kagome but she was sure now that they would be together forever no matter what. Suddenly Rin asked a question that shocked both of the adults in front of her, "Daddy are Uncle Inuyasha and Kikiyo going to be at dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes, Rin, they are there every Sunday night but Kagome is going to be there too. Why do you ask?"

"Because Uncle Inuyasha hurt Kagome, causing her to leave, and I don't like Kikiyo she is always mean to me when she doesn't think anyone else is looking."

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's grip on her hand tighten as she looked at the little girl with concern in her eyes. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she asked Rin, "Rin, Sweetie, what is it that Kikiyo does that is so mean?"

Rin looked down at the floorboards not wanting Kagome to see the hurt in her eyes, "She tells me that you left because I was a bad girl and that you didn't love me."

For the first time either one of them could remember Sesshomaru lost his temper in front of Kagome and his daughter. "She what?!" Sesshomaru screamed as he pulled into the parking lot of Rin's favorite restaurant.

He let go of Kagome's hand as he got out of the car and before he reached her side she had her door open was out and was opening Rin's door. Kagome held her hand out to the girl as she climbed out of the back seat and got down to eye level with her as she said, "Rin, you were never a bad girl, I can't imagine you ever being a bad girl. I left because your uncle was dating Kikiyo behind my back and I thought I was his only girlfriend. I loved you since I first laid eyes on you and I love you still. I probably shouldn't have stayed gone as long as I did but by the time I was over the hurt of what your uncle and my cousin did to me I didn't know if you would have wanted me back in your life."

Rin gave Kagome a shaky smile as she said, "I have always wanted you in my life Kagome, and I still do, don't ever leave me again please."

Kagome pulled the little girl into a hug and promised once again, "I'm not going any where I promise you." Kagome pulled away and took one of Rin's hands in her own. Watching the exchange between the woman he loved and his daughter Sesshomaru felt his anger dissipate. He knew Kagome would be a good mother to Rin and someday any children they had of their own.

Sesshomaru took Rin's other hand as they walked into the restaurant looking like a real family. When they approached the hostess's station she was surprised to see there was another person in the group, "Three this time Mr. Taro?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Ok, this way if you'll just follow me." She led them to their usual table and Sesshomaru held out Kagome's chair for her before doing the same for Rin.

The waitress came and took their order and after she left Kagome got a brilliant idea, "Rin if it's ok with your dad would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow before we go to your grandparents' house for dinner?"

"Oh yes," she exclaimed getting excited, "please Daddy, please please please." He looked from Rin to Kagome not knowing what to say but at the hopeful looks on their beautiful faces he just nodded yes.

"Thank you Sessh I'll pick her up around ten-thirty in the morning if that's ok."

"Yes, that will be fine."

After the waitress brought them their food and drinks they ate their meals in a comfortable silence. They heard others commenting on how much Rin looked like Kagome, how well behaved their daughter was, what a cute couple Kagome and Sesshomaru made, and what an adorable family they had. Kagome and Sesshomaru kept sharing glances and secret smiles because none of those people knew they were not officially a couple and she was not Rin's biological mother. Rin just kept smiling to her self because she knew that even though Kagome wasn't her mother it wouldn't be long before she would be her mother in every way that actually mattered. They all surprised themselves by being able to remain composed until they reached the car where they broke down in fits of laughter. Sesshomaru waited until they were on the road before giving into the urge to take Kagome's hand in his and lace their fingers together. She turned on the radio to the station which he played when Rin was in the car and the girls sang along to every song they knew. He smiled when he considered their voices tended to blend rather well with the music. When they arrived at Kagome's home he turned off the engine and got out to open her door for her as she turned to Rin and said, "Ok Rin sweetie we're at my house now," When he opened her door for her Kagome got out and Rin did the same running to give her a good bye hug, "I'll see you in the morning ten-thirty sharp ok?"

"Yes Kagome I can't wait." Kagome released Rin as the girl got back into the car.

"Rin I'll be right back, I'm going to walk Kagome to her door. Stay in the car." Sesshomaru told his daughter.

"Ok Daddy." Rin said giving him a toothy grin.

Hand in hand they walked to the door when they got there Kagome turned to him smiling up at him as she said, "Thank you, I've had a really great time both last night and this morning."

"Thank you for the company I also enjoyed our time together." Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed Kagome on the lips softly at first but when she wrapped her arms around his neck the kiss became more passionate.

Remembering they had an audience Kagome broke the kiss leaving their foreheads touching, "Rin." was all that she said.

"Yes, I almost forgot my daughter is watching from the car." they both giggled. "I will see you in the morning when you come get Rin and then I'll pick you both up at four."

"Ok that sounds great."Sesshomaru gave Kagome one more chaste kiss before walking back to the car and getting in the driver's side door. He started the engine but did not pull out to the parking space until he was sure Kagome was safely behind the closed apartment door, and only then did he pull out of the parking spot he occupied and head home with his daughter in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys tonight I caught the writing bug so both stories have been updated with a new chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, nor do I make money off these stories in any way shape or form. I do this purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others how I hope you do enjoy.

Later that evening

Kagome called Sango's cell phone, "Kagome do you know what damn time it is?"

"Hello, Sango, how are you? I'm fine thank you for asking, is Ayame there with you." Kagome replied to her friend's out burst calmly.

"Yes, just a second I'll put you on speaker." Sango put the phone on speaker and Kagome heard both women come on the line, "OK so what's up?"

"Well I was thinking since our girl's night got kinda cut short that maybe you two would like to come over for pizza and a movie?" Kagome asked worrying her lip.

"Sure what time?" both of her friends replied

"Well, if I order the pizza now it should get here about the same time as you guys do so how about you leave now?"

"OK and you will tell us everything when we get there."

"Of course I promise." Kagome said a dreamy smile coming across her face.

"OK we'll see you in about 30 minutes." everyone hung up on both ends.

Kagome ordered pizza and after being told it would take 30-45 minutes decided to get the rest of the stuff prepared for the evening. By the time her friends arrived Kagome had the snacks and dvds on the coffee table with cups full of ice for drinks and paper plates; and she was wearing a comfortable pair of sweats. She had left the door unlocked because they knew they could just let themselves in. "Hey Kagsy we're here." Sango said walking in the door to her best friends apartment with drinks in her hand, Ayame followed behind carrying a couple bags of snacks one containing ice cream.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Kagome smiled at her friends, "the pizza will be here in a few minutes then I'm just gonna run a couple of pieces over to Kaede and I'll tell you what ever you want to know."

Just as she said that there came a knock at the door. Kagome grabbed the money she needed for the pizzas and opened the door. After paying the delivery guy and telling him to keep the change she put the pizza on the kitchen table, grabbed two or three pieces for her neighbor and headed out the door. Kagome quickly delivered the pizza to her neighbor and returned to her own apartment after assuring her she'd see her at work on Monday.

After everyone had a few slices on their plates and the drinks were full Sango spoke first, "Ok so you left the club with him last night and we didn't hear from you all day so you had to be with him now spill."

"So what do you want to know?" Kagome asked

Ayame spoke first, "So did you guys have sex or not?"

Kagome pretended to be thinking, "Nope still virgin we just talked all night."

"You have got to be kidding me," Sango said disbelieving, "you went home with who may very well be the sexiest man alive and all you did was talk? What about this morning?"

"Yes, we talked until like three this morning and then I slept in the guest room, he made me breakfast this morning, brought me back here so I could change then we picked up his daughter from a slumber party and had lunch together before he brought me back here." Kagome told them.

"Kagsy," Ayame said mischievously, "We know you too well girl you are leaving something out."

"Now why would I do that?" she asked innocently

"Because he kissed you and you just don't wanna tell us about it." Sango accused and when she saw Kagome's checks turn pink she knew she was right.

"Spill it!" Kagome's friends said together

"Yes! He kissed me and it was absolutely amazing. Oh and when I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed he left one of his t-shirts on the bed in the guest room for me to sleep in."

"Oh man that is so sexy when a guy gives you his clothes to wear," Ayame said, "I wear Kouga's shirts all the time."

"Ayame that's because you steel them out of his closet." Sango teased

"Yeah that's true." the trio laughed

Just then Kagome's phone alarmed letting her know she had a text message and when she read it to herself her friends couldn't help but notice the dreamy look on her face, 'Rin and I just wanted to say good night, beautiful Kagome, and we can't wait to see you tomorrow. Sesshomaru and Rin.' "So is it Sesshomaru?" Sango pressured

"What did he say Kags." Ayame asked.

"Don't worry about it." Kagome said trying to hide her phone from her friends.

"OH no you don't," Ayame said tackling her, "Sango get her phone."

"Got ya." the two proceeded to tickle their friend.

When Kagome thought she was going to pee herself from laughing so hard she caved, "Ok... I...I'll show you...just stop tickling me."

As her friends stopped tickling and got off of her Sango took the phone and read the message aloud, "Rin and I just wanted to say good night, beautiful Kagome, and we can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Awe that's so sweet," Ayame said, "so what you going to do tomorrow?"

Kagome snatched her phone back and gave a quick reply to his message telling the girls, "I'm going with him and Rin to his parents' for dinner."

Sesshomaru's house tucking Rin into bed

Sesshomaru felt his phone vibrate in his back jeans pocket he smiled softly when he saw it was a message from Kagome, 'Tell Rin I said good night and give her a kiss for me. I can't wait to see you both tomorrow, good night Mr. Sexy Sessh. Kisses Kagome.'

"Was it Kagome, Daddy?" Rin asked

"Yes, it was she said to tell you good night and she can't wait for tomorrow either, she also wanted me to give you a good night kiss." Rin leaned in as her father kissed her on her forehead.

"Daddy is Kagome going to be my mommy?" Sesshomaru was a little take back by his daughter's question but he wasn't exactly surprised either she was a very perceptive girl and she could obviously tell he'd been in love with Kagome for some time.

Sesshomaru just sighed and answered his daughter as truthfully as possible. "I don't know, sweetheart, but I do hope so. You go to sleep now and I'll see you in the morning."

Rin just smiled as her father left her room leaving the door cracked, "Good night daddy, I love you."

"I love you too Rin." Sesshomaru left his sleeping daughter and went to his study to think about how best to go about getting the woman he loved so much.

Back at Kagome's with her friends

"So Kagsy, are you like going out with Sesshomaru now?" Sango asked her

"I don't know he hasn't actually asked me. I mean yeah we've shared a few incredible kisses and now that he's back in my life I always want him to be part of it."

"So if he was to ask you would you say yes." Ayame asked her

"OH yes in a heart beat. He's wonderful and he's amazing with Rin and I absolutely love her."

"Sounds to me like you're more than just in love with his daughter sounds like you're in love with the father as well." the girls teased her

"I don't know maybe." Kagome blushed. Then she heard her message tone go off again another from her favorite man, 'what you doing?' he asked her.

'Sango and Ayame are spending the night we're getting ready for bed soon.'

'Ok have fun, I wish I was with you.'

'So do I, but I'll see you in the morning. I'll call you before I go to bed.'

'Ok, my Kagome, I look forward to hearing from you.'

"Are you two texting again Kagome?" Ayame snatched her friend's phone, "Oh my goodness you are and it sounds to me like he's pretty much head over heals in love with you too."

"Oooh gossip what does it say Ayame?" Sango asked

"He asked her what she was doing, and she told him we were here and we'd probably be going to bed soon, he told her to have fun and he wished he was with her, she told him she'd see him in the morning and she'd call him before she went to bed, finally he said he looks forward to hearing from her and called her his Kagome."

"Oh no way, Kagome Sesshomaru is sooo in love with you."

"Come on guys you don't know that."

"If you say so Kagsy." they teased her for the next half an hour before they all realized they were really tired Kagome went to her room while her friends went to the spare bedrooms.

When Kagome got to her room she reached into her pocket, took out her phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number, "Hello." He answered on the first ring.

"Hey, so what are you doing?" she asked him

"I was just laying in bed wondering what you were doing. How about you?"

"I'm getting ready to go to bed. I love my girl friends but they are crazy." she laughed

"Why do you say they are crazy?"

"They just spent the half the night grilling me about you and then they spent the other half teasing me about you."

"Oh really," he asked getting intrigued by what they may be saying, "What were they saying."

"At first they asked if I was in love with you, then they said you were in love with me and kept saying things along those lines, they even asked if we're going out."

"Kagome what you say if I told you I would very much like for you to go out with me?"

"Sesshomaru are you asking me out on a date or are you asking me to be your girlfriend."

"Both."

Kagome just smiled into the phone before she realized she hadn't answered him, "Yes to both."

"I'm glad," he smiled into the phone, "You had better get some sleep you have a long day a head of you tomorrow."

"Yeah so do you. You have to get up with Rin before I get there."

"Yes, I know I will see you in the morning, good night my Kagome." He said his voice going husky sending chills down her spine.

"Good night and sweet dreams, my Sesshy." Kagome said softly before she hung up the phone and snuggled down into her bed dreaming of her prince charming.

On the other side of town

Sesshomaru was looking at a picture album as he did most nights before he went to sleep it was one he'd put together over the years containing pictures of himself, Kagome, and Rin. Some of them with just two of them others with all of them. One of his favorites was of Kagome sitting on the patio to his parents' house holding Rin, as a baby, and singing to her as he stood behind her watching them. His mother snapped the picture just as Kagome looked up to smile at him. He always did love seeing her with Rin when she was a baby she could sooth the child to sleep like no one else. When Kagome had left he had to use one of her shirts she'd left behind to put her to sleep and when that lost her scent he found a bottle of her favorite perfume in the medicine cabinet and he would spray Rin's pillow with it. He had to buy a bottle when it would start to run low cause the child still insisted that the scent of Jasmine and Sakura blossoms helped her to sleep. Sesshomaru had sprayed both his and Rin's pillows that night and that is how he fell asleep with the smell of the woman he loved around him and an image of her beautiful smiling face in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters only those that I create, nor do I make money off of these stories. They are strictly for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others so please do enjoy.

Kagome's House

The next day Ayame and Sango woke to the smell of french toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and coffee coming from Kagome's kitchen. Sango walked into the kitchen first, "So too what do we owe this pleasure of such an extensive breakfast?" She asked as she and Ayame sat at the table sipping their cups of coffee.

"I'm just in a really good mood this morning that's all." Kagome smirked at them as she sat her friends plates in front of them.

"She talked to Sesshomaru last night before she fell asleep." Ayame told Sango as Kagome's smirk turned into a full blown smile and her cheeks took on a light pink coloring.

"Yep, that's it she talked to Sesshomaru," Sango agreed, "So what did you two talk about?"

"He asked me to go out with him."

"As on a date or as in be his girlfriend?" Ayame asked watching her closely as she sat her own plate on the table.

Kagome kept her friends in suspense making them wait for her to sit down before answering them. "Both."

"Annnd?" they asked in unison

"I said Yes." She told them and then the trio squealed with excitement.

"So Kagsy what do you have planned for today?" Ayame asked.

"Well I figured, I'd clean up from last night," she nodded toward the living room where most of their mess was left over from the night before, "Then I have to have a picture developed and make multiple copies, buy some frames for said picture and then I'm picking up Rin from Sesshomaru to spend the day with me until we go to Toga and Izayoi's for dinner. I thought maybe we'd go to the mall and do a little girl bonding and maybe get a new out fit each."

"That sounds like fun what time are you going to pick up Rin?" Sango asked

"I'm to be at their house around ten-thirty and he's picking us up from here at four. So would you guys wanna meet us at the mall say around eleven?"

"Sure, we'll finish breakfast help you clean up and get dressed then we'll meet you there," Sango said looking at Ayame, "unless you have plans with Kouga?"

"Nope he's not expecting me home until tonight he told me to take the weekend to be with my girl friends for your birthday."

"Awe that was sweet of him." Sango said

"Well he's like me he sees you both as sisters." Ayame replied

"And to think we almost weren't friends because he wouldn't stop hitting on me even though I told him I wasn't interested." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah I know, I almost didn't believe you until you smacked him. Besides I never saw you seriously involved with any one."

"I wasn't interested in dating anyone at least not seriously. I was still hurt over what Inuyasha had done and I think deep down even though I didn't want to admit it I was always in love with Sesshomaru." Kagome finally said the words aloud and it felt good.

"So are you actually admitting that you are in love with Sesshomaru Taro?" Sango asked

"Yes, I am. It's the first time I've said it aloud an it really feels good to admit it." Kagome sighed

"I know what you mean like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders." Ayame said

"Exactly, how did you know?" Kagome asked

"Because I tried to deny my feelings for Kouga since we were in high school. It was only when we were freshmen in college that I finally admitted it to myself and then he was chasing you by that time."

"Yeah it was the same with me and Miroku but we grew up with Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, and I didn't admit it until the sophomore year of high school. I remember we were all shocked that same year Kagome showed up at the Homecoming dance with Inuyasha and they were together ever since." Sango admitted

"Why were you all surprised?" Kagome asked

"Because we all thought that you would have ended up Sesshomaru even back then," She admitted, "Sesshomaru was telling us that he was planning to ask you to go with him before Inuyasha even asked you and then you came with Inuyasha so we figured you said 'no' to Sesshomaru."

Kagome was shocked, "NO I would have jumped at the chance to go to Homecoming with Sesshomaru, it was just I didn't think he was interested in me and Inuyasha asked me, Sesshomaru never did."

"Inuyasha was standing nearby when Sesshomaru told us he wanted to ask you, Kags, I think he asked you to keep his brother from getting to you." Sango gave her friend a comforting squeeze.

"So he asked me to keep Sesshomaru away why did he keep dating me after that?"

Ayame answered that one, "I think he wanted to make sure that Sesshomaru never had a chance."

"Well it looks like that's going to backfire on him now isn't it? I know it's a few years too late but I'm finally with Sesshomaru and I'm not going to let his pathetic little brother come between us again."

"That's our girl." both her friends encouraged as they sat and ate the rest of their breakfast in a peaceful silence. The girls all cleaned up the living room went and got dressed then went their separate ways until they were to meet up at the mall.

Back with at Sesshomaru's

He had just finished making breakfast for himself and Rin now to get his daughter out of bed. "Rin, Sweetheart, it's time to get up?" She rolled over moaning about five more minutes, "Rin if you don't get out of bed now you won't be ready when Kagome get's here in an hour and a half."

With that the little girl shot up in bed, "Ok, Daddy, I'm up!"

"That's my girl now come and get some breakfast and then you can get ready for your day with Kagome." He smiled down at his daughter as she stumbled out of bed and down the hall to the kitchen.

Breakfast was unusually quiet as they ate that morning but a peaceful kind of quiet. Rin finished eating and asked to be excused to which her father only nodded as she skipped back down the hall to get a shower and dress for the day.

Kagome showed up at exactly ten-thirty like she said she would Sesshomaru was just finishing up the breakfast dishes when she knocked on the door. He answered with a huge smile on his face, "Good morning, she'll be ready in a moment would you like to come in and have a cup of coffee with me while you wait?"

Kagome smiled at him, "I would love one thank you." She entered the house giving him a chaste kiss just in case little eyes were to see.

They were sitting on the couch waiting for Rin to come in drinking their coffee when Sesshomaru said, "You look beautiful this morning."

Kagome just blushed, "Thank you."

"What's your day off from work? I know you have off weekends but do you have any during the week?"

"Usually Thursday why?"

"Rin will have off from school for a week starting Tuesday and she's going to stay with her friend Ami for a couple of days. Have dinner with me on Wednesday."

Kagome smiled at him, "Yes Sesshomaru I would love to have dinner with you."

Sesshomaru leaned across the couch to kiss Kagome and just as their lips touched Rin came running into the room, "Hi Kagome I'm ready!"

"No not quite yet," Kagome said taking out six pictures in frames, "one for you," she handed one to Rin, "One for you," she handed another to Sesshomaru, "I have mine, your grandparents' and Kimki's in the car so these other four are for your friends. Now why don't you go put them in your back pack so you don't forget to give them to them tomorrow."

"OK," Rin said taking off and before she got to the hall she stopped and turned around, "Thank you Kagome."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as he looked at the picture she'd taken of the girls from the party, "Thank you." He said as he finished leaning in and kissed her firmly yet gently. When they pulled apart their foreheads were touching and Rin was running back into the room.

"So are you ready to go now?" Kagome asked Rin. The girl just nodded her head excitedly.

Sesshomaru walked them out to Kagome's car he kissed Rin's head and then took Kagome in his arms and kissed her as well. "I will see you both at four."

"OK." Kagome whispered kissing him again and getting into the driver's seat as Rin got into the passenger's side. Kagome started the car and pulled out as Sesshomaru waited on the porch.

"So Kagome what are we going to do today?" Rin asked

"Well, Rin, I thought we'd go to the mall and meet up with a couple of my friends if you would like to invite a couple of girls to meet us you can use my cell phone to call them and ask permission I will be more than glad to drop them off on our way to my house." Kagome took her phone out of her purse at a red light and handed it to the girl who then called her friends Ami and Sara asking if they would be able to go to the mall. When they got there Ami and Sara were waiting with their mothers at the front door for Rin while Sango and Ayame were waiting for Kagome as well. It turned out that both mothers knew Kagome so they decided to give their girls a little bit of spending money and let them go with the older women alone. "I will drop them off when we leave Rin and I will be meeting her father at my place at four so I guess some where between one-thirty and three?"

"Sounds good to me what about you Kimki." Sara's mother Jamie asked.

"Yeah I think that sounds good."

"Oh Kimki since your here I have that picture I took of the girls after Ami's party for you in my car if you would like it now."

"Oh yes please, I would love to see how it turned out," Kagome lead Kimki to her car and got the picture out of the glove box, "Oh Kagome this is beautiful thank you." She said hugging the other woman.

"You're very welcome I'm glad you like it. I'll drop Ami off when we leave and I'll see you at work tomorrow." Kagome said as they walked back to the group.

"We'll see you later girls listen to Kagome and have fun."

"We will." They said waving good bye to their mothers.

Then the group of three women and three girls walked into the mall. First stop the craft store, they all bought some silk flowers Kagome bought a blue rose for her and a light pink rose for Rin, the other two girls bought a yellow rose and a yellow tulip. Rin noticed the cross necklace that Kagome was wearing and she told Kagome that she wanted one so they went to a little jewelry store that also sold cosmetics every one bought colored glittery hair spray and Kagome bought Rin a cross like her's, clear cherry lip gloss and green eye shadow. "Rin I'm gonna show you how to do this ok." She told her about the eye shadow.

"Ok Gome." Rin smiled at her.

Sango looked at her watch, "Hey it's almost twelve-thirty who all is hungry?" Sango asked

"Me." All five of the others said

"So what do we want?" Ayame asked

"I know we had it last night but I want pizza." Sango said

"Pizza sound good to me." Ayame said, "How about everyone else?"

"I could go for pizza. What about you girls?" Kagome asked

"Yeah pizza!"

" Then pizza it is." Sango said.

The entire group made their way to the food court and Kagome went and ordered two large pizzas one cheese and one pepperoni and two pictures of tea. "So who wants what?" In the end everyone ended up having a little bit of both. "Ok, now that we've had lunch were else do we want to go?"

"How about we hit the toy store and then we can go clothes shopping for you and Rin?" Ayame suggested

"Sounds good to me how about the rest of you?" Kagome asked all the girls.

"Yeah sounds like fun." They all said helping to clean up the table where they were sitting.

They went to the toy store looking around and then Kagome found the perfect thing to get for each of the girls little princess dress up costumes in different colors. "Hey girls do you like to play dress up?" They all nodded yes. "Why don't you each go pick our one of those princess dress up costumes any color you want and I'll get them for you?" Kagome offered.

Each girl did so Rin got green, Sara got blue, and Ami picked yellow. "Well you guys are going to make three beautiful princesses." Kagome said taking them from the girls and going to the check out.

"Your little girl and her friends are absolutely adorable and so well behaved." Kagome was so proud that someone actually thought that Rin was her daughter all she could do was smile and thank the cashier as she paid for the girls costumes.

When they were out of the store and beyond the hearing of the cashier Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "Did that cashier really think that Rin is your daughter?"

"Yep." Kagome said.

"OH that's nothing yesterday when Kagome, Daddy, and I were eating lunch people kept saying how much I look like her, saying that she and Daddy made a cute couple and how adorable their daughter was." Rin smiled up at Sango.

"You didn't tell us that." Ayame said accusingly.

"Oh I didn't it must have slipped my mind." Kagome said innocently. Her friends just gave her a disbelieving look as they walked into the clothing store. By the time they'd left the girls had matching jeans and t-shirts in the colors that they liked the best and Kagome and Rin had very similar sundresses and shoes to wear to dinner that night. "I hope your mothers don't mind me buying you the costumes and matching outfits. I just couldn't help it you all just looked so cute." Kagome said to the other girls.

"Thank you Miss Kagome we really appreciate it." Both Ami and Sara said together as they walked out to Kagome's car.

It turned out that Sara lived just up the street from Ami so it wasn't too far to get both girls home. When Kagome pulled up in front of her house she and the other girls all got out and helped her carry her bags. "Mommy, I'm home she called as they entered the house."

"Hey sweetie did you have fun?" She asked her daughter, "Hey Kagome, I hope she wasn't any trouble."

"Not at all they were all little angels." Kagome smiled, "I hope you don't mind that I bought her a dress up princesses costume and an outfit that matches one I bought for Rin. They all just looked so cute I couldn't help it."

"No not at all, thank you. Actually we always do that for the girls have ever since they started spending time together." Jamie reassured her.

"Good now I don't feel like I'm over stepping any boundaries."

"Oh Mommy, here's the change from what you gave me." Sara gave Jamie half of the money back.

"I gave you enough to buy whatever you wanted including lunch but I do appreciate you bringing this much back."

"I wasn't going to going on a shopping spree Mommy I wanted to be with my friends and Miss Kagome and her friends bought us lunch we had pizza."

"Oh ok," Jamie smiled at her daughter's honesty, "Thank you again Kagome."

"You're welcome and thank you for letting Sara join us," Kagome said heading for the door, "but I should be getting Ami home."

"Yes, we hope to see you again soon Rin." Both girls waved good bye to their friend as they got back into Kagome's car.

When Kagome pulled up in front of Kimki and Ami's house it was exactly two-thirty. Once again Rin and Kagome helped the girl carry her bags into the house. "Mommy I'm home."

She came into the living room just as she was getting off the phone with Jamie, "That was Jamie, she told me you bought the girls some things and lunch, Kagome you didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted too and when you see how cute all the girls look you'll understand why." Kagome told her friend and co-worker happily.

"Well, thank you," she said turning to her daughter, "did you have fun with Miss Kagome?"

"Yes Mommy, here's the change from what you gave me." She said pulling the money out of her pants pocket. Her mother was surprised to see half of it still there.

"Thank you for inviting her, I hope she was no trouble."

"Thank you for letting her come and no all the girls were angels. Every where we went I got compliments on how well behaved they were."

"Oh wow. That is good." Kimki said.

"Well we should probably get going. Rin and I have a family dinner to get ready for tonight at her grandparents' house. I'll see you at work tomorrow. I hope to see you again Ami." Kagome said as she and Rin went to get into her car.

Kagome and Rin drove in silence until they reached Kagome's house where Rin turned to Kagome and said, "Thank you Kagome. I had so much fun today."

"You're welcome Rin and I had fun too. Let's go get ready so we can be all pretty when your daddy gets here."

"Ok," Rin said jumping out of the car and grabbing what bags she could carry out of the back seat while Kagome got the rest. When they got into the house Rin put her stuff on the couch and turned to Kagome, "Kagome can you show me where the bathroom is."

"Sure Rin," Kagome said taking the girl by the hand. "If you'd like you can take a shower and then we'll get dressed up and pretty for your daddy." Kagome said leading Rin to the guest bathroom.

"Ok." Kagome showed her where everything was that she would need. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart, I'm going to be just down the hall in my room I have a bathroom in there where I can take a quick shower too."

"Ok Kagome. I'll see you in a few minutes."

By the time both girls were out of the shower and dressed it was three-thirty they put on their similar sundresses Kagome's was blue with red roses and Rin's was green with pink roses. Both of them had white sandals with white roses on them. Kagome then put both of their hair up in ponytails with the Kagome's had her blue rose in it and Rin's had her pink rose in it. Kagome gave Rin a little green purse to keep her stuff in she lightly applied green eyeshadow to Rin's lid and allowed her to apply the cherry lip gloss herself. When Rin was done Kagome finished her own look she had a blue purse, blue eye shadow on her lid, and cherry lip gloss. Just as she finished applying her makeup Sesshomaru knocked on the door. Kagome and Rin answered the door together. For a moment Sesshomaru was speechless they most definitely looked like mother and daughter. "Wow, you both look beautiful."

"Thank you." They both said smiling at him. But then Kagome had to add, "And you most certainly look handsome Mr. Taro."

He growled playfully at Kagome as he swatted her on her behind. She just laughed at him as he escorted her and Rin to the car. Once they were on the road and driving Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand in his and intertwined their fingers together, "So what did my two beautiful ladies do today?" He asked

Rin answered him excitedly, "Kagome and I went to the mall and she let me invite Ami and Sara. Then we met her friends Sango and Ayame there and spent the day shopping. She bought us lunch and princess costumes and matching outfits for school. Well they almost match the only difference is the colors. Then Kagome and I bought matching outfits for dinner tonight at Pap's and Granny's."

"Did she now? I hope you remembered to thank Kagome although I don't want you getting spoiled." He said eying Kagome.

"We did although I would like to thank you again Kagome. We all had a blast and we really do appreciate everything you did for us." Rin said most appreciatively.

"You're very welcome sweetie. I'm glad you all had as much fun as I did." Kagome smiled at the girl lovingly.

The three continued to talk about the girls' day together until they reached the Taro home and Kagome began to tense a little. Sesshomaru just gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he leaned over to whisper, "Don't worry everything is going to be just fine and both Rin and I will be here right beside you the entire evening. They are most anxious to see you."in her ear before placing a reassuring kiss upon her cheek. With that Sesshomaru parked the car and got out coming to the passenger's side to open both Kagome's and Rin's doors. As Kagome got out she took a few calming breaths, put a brave smile on her face took Sesshomaru's hand in her right hand, lacing their fingers together, Rin's hand in her other and held her head up high. 'Sesshomaru is right,' she thought to herself, 'with two of the people I love most in the world beside me nothing can possibly go wrong.'

The three of them walked into the house hand-in-hand to be greeted by Sesshomaru's smiling parents who were eagerly awaiting their arrival. Seeing the smiles on their faces and the love in their eyes when they looked at her Kagome realized all her worry was for naught. Izayoi came forward to embrace Kagome first, "Kagome welcome back we all missed you so much."

"I missed you too Izayoi."Kagome said releasing Sesshomaru and Rin's hands so she could hug the older woman properly.

Toga came forward next placing a gentle hand on his wife's lower back, "Now Izayoi dear, don't be selfish with the girl I've missed her just as much as you have."

Izayoi giggled a little bit embarrassed of her behavior, "Yes, dear."

Toga pulled Kagome into his strong embrace, "Welcome back to the family Kagome," he said lovingly, "now if you ever run away from us like that again we'll have to just hunt you down and bring you right back."

"Don't worry father, I don't intend on letting her get away again." Sesshomaru said cryptically no one other than Kagome picked up on his hidden meaning at that time but they would understand soon enough.

Meanwhile Kagome was thinking to herself as she was finally released from Toga's embrace, 'Funny being here again with these people really does feel like coming home.'

Just then Inuyasha's big mouth could be heard as he entered the room with Kikiyo in tow. "Hey, is asshole here yet? I hear he's bringing a date I wonder who the little bitch is," when Inuyasha saw Kagome glaring at him he stopped in his tracks and said breathlessly just above a whisper, "Kagome?"

I know I ended both this one and Love's Truest Destiny with a cliffy, I'm working a quickly as possible to get the next chapters up I already have ideas on how to get them started at least.


	7. Important Author's Note

Ok guys it's come to my attention after watching Inuyasha in Japanese with English subtitles that I have been spelling at least two names incorrectly. Kikyo and Sota I have been spelling them Kikiyo and Souta so from here on out I will be spelling them the correct way. Thank you and I'm working on the next chapter hoping to have it up soon.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, nor do I make any money from these stories in any way shape or form. They are purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. So please do enjoy.

Ignoring the initial shock on Inuyasha's face Sesshomaru just glared at him as he reprimanded him, "Brother, how many times must I ask you to keep the profanity to a minimum around my daughter, We would not wish for her to pick up on your bad habits."

"Hello Inuyasha, Kikyo," Kagome greeted them cordially, "I see that you two are still together and it seems that neither of you has changed a bit."

"Yes cousin, well I wish I could say the same about you. However I cannot because you have changed quite a bit, and not for the better I am sad to say."

Kagome was quickly becoming angry with her cousin as Toga, Izayoi, and Rin just watched on. She was clenching her fist and trying not to return Kikyo's rude remarks when Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist and pulled her close into his side. Everyone watching the exchange could see her visibly relax as Sesshomaru responded to the hateful woman's remark, "Well Kikyo, while I do admit that Kagome has changed in the past five years I must say it is for the better," Inuyasha and Kikyo just stared at him dumbfounded as Rin gave a toothy grin and his parents watched on trying to understand what was going on between their oldest son and the young woman they all loved before them, "She is more beautiful, stronger, kinder, and gentler than when we last seen her but being as how the fault of why we have not seen her is so long lies on the shoulders of you and Inuyasha you wouldn't know that now would you."

It was then that Toga began to start and put the pieces of the puzzle together. He stepped forward his anger barely in check. "Inuyasha we knew that you'd done something terrible to upset Kagome but not what...So what exactly is your brother talking about and how does this woman," he spat the word out feeling disgusted, "have to do with it."

Not wanting her granddaughter to hear such an adult conversation Izayoi stepped forward and placed a calming hand on her husbands arm and motioned to Rin with her eyes he calmed a little and just nodded. Izayoi turned to Rin and said, "Rin darling why don't you go play in the garden and I will come get you when supper is ready."

"Ok, Gram." Rin agreed readily and hurried to the garden by way of the kitchen.

"Now," Izayoi said taking a deep calming breath, "why don't we take this conversation into the sitting room?" She made it sound like a request but they all knew it wasn't and just followed along quietly.

Once everyone was seated Toga once again addressed his younger son, "Inuyasha do you care to explain exactly what was your brother referring to?"

"No, not exactly." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Fine Inuyasha if you won't then I will it's been too long and it's time that everything was finally out into the open." Kagome said trying to keep the anger from her voice, "As you know five years ago Inuyasha broke my heart but until now the ones in this room who knew what happened were Inuyasha, Kikyo, me, and Sesshomaru. I didn't think he knew until he told me the other night. Well one day I was hoping to surprise Inuyasha when he got home from work by having a nice romantic dinner ready for him. Thinking he wasn't home I used my spare key to enter the apartment and I heard noises coming from the bedroom," Kagome stopped for a second taking a deep calming breath before she continued, "Well I walked into the bedroom and the site I saw before me made me sick in the bed was Inuyasha, my boyfriend, with my best friend and cousin, Kikyo. So that day I decided it would be best if I just left, I picked up Sota and I moved, got a new job a a local day care center, and changed my phone number making sure it was unlisted. I thought that if I cut ties with everyone it would make it easier for my heart to heal but I was wrong, however with time I did forgive them because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for being such a fool, and if I ever did get into another relationship," Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand and squeezed it gently while smiling at him lovingly, "I would take all the hurt and anger I felt toward Inuyasha out on that person whether they deserved it or not and it wouldn't be fair to the new man in my life. I just stayed away cause I had been away so long that I didn't think you would want me in your life anymore."

Izayoi was shocked at what she had heard her youngest son was a no good two-timing cheater. He had no honor to speak of as for Kikyo she never liked her very much to begin with but at hearing how she could betray her own family in such a manner she liked her even less. Before Izayoi could confront her son Toga did it, "Is this true son, you cheated on Kagome?"

Inuyasha just looked down at the floor embarrassed now looking back at how he had pretty much mistreated Kagome from the very beginning. "Yes, Dad. But I had a good reason, I mean you know a man has needs and Kagome wasn't fulfilling my needs."

"I don't care Son, when you love a woman you wait until she is ready you don't go seek out the first bimbo willing to open her legs to you!" Izayoi yelled at her son losing her temper.

"What did you call me?" Kikyo asked getting up preparing to fight with the older woman, however Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Toga all jumped up from where they were sitting and got between them.

"She called you exactly what you are, Kikyo. A bimbo is actually putting it nicely seeing as to how I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha isn't the first guy you stole from someone who was supposed to be a friend even a family member." Kikyo's eyes got big

"Kagome don't you dare." She threatened.

"Don't dare what Kikyo, tell everyone how you stole your own best friends boyfriend when you were sixteen and got pregnant with his baby. That was really smooth Kikyo by the way where is Iza now oh that's right Sango and Miroku are raising her," Kikyo blanched, "She doesn't even know you're her mother and it's not like she'd even recognize you if she did because you refused to see her even when they were willing to let you." Kikyo reached up and slapped Kagome across the face but Kagome just stood there holding her ground.

Sesshomaru got between the cousins as Inuyasha jumped up and turned Kikyo to face him, "You had a child and you never even told me?"

Kikyo just said, "It doesn't matter I was sixteen I couldn't have raised her and her father wanted nothing to do with me after he got what he wanted. Besides Sango adopted her she was my friend until the whole thing went down with you and Kagome breaking up she put all the blame on me."

"NO she didn't Kikyo! She blamed me too cause I knew that Sesshomaru wanted to date Kagome in high school and I asked her to Homecoming and convinced her that Sesshomaru would never want a sophomore when he was a junior. He had his upper class-men friends and he could have any girl he wanted yet he wanted my Kagome. I made her fall in love with me over those five years and I betrayed her with you."

Izayoi was getting angry with all this talk of the past but she was even more upset by the fact that her youngest son had gone out of his way to make the young woman that she and her husband had always loved as a daughter fall in love with him just to hurt his own brother. Just as Izayoi was about to lose her temper the maid came in announcing that dinner was served. Toga thanked her before turning to his wife and calmly asking her, "Izayoi dear, why don't you and Kagome go retrieve Rin from the gardens and we'll all sit down for dinner."

Izayoi just sighed knowing that her husband could sense that she was getting upset and just nodded as she laced her arm through the younger woman's asking, "Shall we go see about Rin dear."

Kagome turned to the older woman who'd been friends with her parents but most especially close with her mother and smiled at her while gently squeezing her hand reassuringly, "Let's I'm pretty sure she's been wondering what's taking us so long."

As they were walking Izayoi turned to Kagome and apologized, "Kagome I'm so sorry for what Inuyasha put you through."

"Izayoi believe me when I say that I'm not happy about what happened back there but it had to be said. I have already forgiven Inuyasha and Kikyo but she doesn't seem to think before she speaks. Inuyasha doesn't seem to be the man I remember he's lost his spark some how. Sesshomaru says he doesn't think that they are happy together."

"No I don't think they are," Izayoi said her heart softening toward her younger son, "But if he hadn't done what he did when you were in high school you and Sesshomaru could have had many happy years together."

"Yes," Kagome said a soft look coming to her eyes as they entered the garden where they found Rin sitting next to the Koi pond skimming her finger tips over the water, "but that is all in the past now and just think if he hadn't done that we wouldn't have this amazingly, beautiful, little girl named Rin now would we?"

"No I guess we wouldn't," Izayoi said looking at her granddaughter lovingly, "Rin darling," she called getting the child's attention, "dinner is ready let's go inside."

"Ok Gram,"she said running and taking Kagome's hand, "as they were walking to the dining room Rin decided to ask Kagome the question she'd been pondering in the garden, "Kagome can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Rin, what is it?"

"Are you and my daddy dating?"

They stopped just outside the dining room doors Izayoi and Rin both looking at her anxious to hear the answer. Kagome felt herself blush slightly but she just smiled as she answered, "Yes, sweetheart, he asked me last night. But I have only told my friends Sango and Ayame, and now I'm telling you and your Gram Izayoi."

Izayoi just smiled as she said, "It's true what they say what's meant to be will always find a way."

"Yes, I guess it is."was all Kagome said as they entered the dining room to find the others waiting for them.

Sesshomaru and Toga stood as the three approached the table. Sesshomaru pulled out Rin's chair, "Thank you Daddy."

He just kissed her on her head before pulling out Kagome's for her as well, when she was seated she smiled up at him, "Thank you, Sessh." Before taking his seat he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

Toga and Izayoi exchanged loving and yet knowing smiles as he pulled out her chair for her and she was seated. Inuyasha and Kikyo took their seats while Toga took his and the meal was served. Sesshomaru quickly pulled Kagome's free hand into his lap lacing their fingers together unbeknown to anyone else at the table. Toga asked Rin about school and she told them how things were going with her classes and that she'd just been to a slumber party for her best friend Friday night and the journal she and Izayoi bought for the girl was a big hit. At hearing this Izayoi smiled and told her granddaughter that it was because she was such a good friend. After Rin retold the details of her week Toga turned to Kagome and asked her, "So Kagome is there a special man in your life now days?"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru smiling and giving his hand a gentle squeeze before answering his father's question, "Yes, actually there is. He's absolutely wonderful I think you'd like him." Seeing the glint in Kagome's eye Sesshomaru decided to play along.

"Yes, I have to agree with Kagome on that father, he is a very respectable young man."

Izayoi and Rin caught on quickly and joined in the fun, "Oh have you met this young man Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Gram, and he's very handsome." Rin chipped in.

Toga kept looking at the four of them like they knew something he didn't when Inuyasha couldn't take anymore he asked, "If you have a boyfriend Kagome, why the fuck have you been flirting with Sesshomaru all damn night, why has he been finding ways to touch you since you got here and I'm pretty sure you holding his fucking hand under the table!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled glaring at his idiotic brother, "you've been told about the use of your language in front of my daughter."

Izayoi reached over and gave him a slight smack upside the head, "Ow what was that for Mom?"

"Because you've not only been asked by your brother but told by myself and your father to watch your mouth in front of children and you refuse to do so."

Toga had seen how Kagome's eyes lost their playfulness to be replaced with anger as she looked at Inuyasha in disgust not only for the use of language but because he was basically accusing her of the same crime he'd committed years ago with her cousin. It was then that everything snapped for Toga, Kagome's special young man was none other than his oldest son. Feeling his patience with his younger son was at it's limits Toga got up from his place at the head of the table, walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting and smacked him twice as hard as Izayoi had, "That's for being such an idiot, Kagome is dating your brother you dolt." He said when Inuyasha gave him a questioning look.

Everyone at the table just laughed at the fact that Inuyasha had just been pretty much punished twice by his parents for being an idiot. After Toga returned to his seat the meal continued on is a rather uncomfortable silence. As the table was being cleared and everyone was retiring to the family room Izayoi asked to speak to her youngest son, "Inuyasha. I'd like to speak with you in the study for a moment," She gave Kikyo a look that said to stay when she said, "alone please."

"Ok Mom, sure." Inuyasha said a little nervous of what his mother had to say to him. He closed the door behind them as they entered his father's study, "So... what's up?"

"Inuyasha I don't want you to bring that whore back with you when you next come over." She told him.

"But Mom..." He started only to be stopped by his mother raising a hand and waving it slightly.

"No buts Inuyasha. Kagome is a guest in this house and if your little play thing can not be polite then she is not welcome in my home. If you have a problem with that then you can just not come until otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"

Obviously deflated Inuyasha's shoulders sagged as he replied to his mother, "Yes, Mom, I will tell her tonight when I take her home."

"That's my boy," Izayoi smiled at her him as she hugged him, "I love you son. I just want you to be happy."

"I know Mom, I love you too." He said hugging her back before they left the room to rejoin the others.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have two more weeks left of my current class for college and then I start the next just want to pass so if I don't get one up the next few weeks I'm reviewing for finals.


	9. Chapter 8

After everyone had said their goodbyes with promises from Kagome to join the family again the next Sunday for family dinner and to bring her brother, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Rin headed in the direction of her apartment while Inuyasha and Kikyo drove in the direction of hers, although they had been dating for many years Inuyasha could not bring himself to ask Kikyo to move in with him.

Sesshomaru and his companions drove in a comfortable silence as Sesshomaru held Kagome's hand and Rin slept in the back seat. The day's events had wore the child out although she had enjoyed them greatly.

Mean while Inuyasha and Kikyo were anything but silent, "How come you never told me you had a child?" Inuyasha demanded of her.

"It never came up, besides it's not like I'm part of her life I was sixteen when she was born, I was still I child myself it's not like I could raise one."

"A child is not some accessory you can throw away Kikyo! I mean even if you weren't planning to raise her she has a right to know who you are." He said slamming his fist against the steering wheel several times.

"I know that Inuyasha, but I did the best thing I could for her by giving her two parents who love and adore her. They are giving her a life I never could." Kikyo said looking out the passenger's side window.

"That's not the point Kikyo," Inuyasha took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, "This isn't the first thing you've lied to me about or even hid from me. How are we supposed to make a relationship work if you can't trust me?"

With that Kikyo's shot around in her seat to look at him, "Trust you, Inuyasha what about you trusting me? I know that you were in love with Kagome all those years ago. I know that you were only seeing me behind her back because I was willing to give you what she wasn't!"

Inuyasha felt like Kikyo had just slapped him in the face. He knew they'd been having problems but he wasn't aware of how bad they really were. As he pulled in to the parking lot of Kikyo's building Inuyasha took a deep breath as he realized what he had to do, "Kikyo, I care about you but I don't think things between us are working out."

"Inuyasha are you breaking up with me?" Kikyo asked him in shock.

"Yes, I think it's time that we move on neither one of us is exactly happy in this relationship and I don't think it's fair if we try to force something to work when it just isn't."

"If that's the way you want it then fine!" Kikyo said as she got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

Inuyasha felt bad about breaking up with Kikyo the way he did but he knew she was right even though he cared for her he was not in love with her and he never really had been to begin with. So it was with a heavy heart that Inuyasha left Kikyo's and headed to his own apartment where he could be alone with the silence as well as his thoughts and feelings to sort them out.

Sesshomaru had just pulled into the parking lot of Kagome's apartment complex and was about to wake Rin when Kagome stopped him. "It's late and Rin is already asleep why don't you two stay here tonight?"

As tempting as the thought was Sesshomaru wasn't sure he could do that, "Rin has school in the morning."

"I know and I bought her an outfit at the mall today. She and her friends had already told me they were planning to wear them," Kagome reasoned, "Sessh if you are worried about the sleeping arrangements I have two guest rooms if you would rather not stay in the same room with me."

It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Kagome he just wasn't sure about how Rin would react to waking up somewhere other than her own bed. However he knew neither he nor Kagome would ever let anything happen to the girl so he consented. "Alright we'll stay tonight. If you will get the door I will get Rin."

Kagome smiled up at him as he got out of the driver's side and came around to open her door. She opened the passenger's side back to allow him to get the sleeping child. When Sesshomaru picked her up Rin woke up momentarily, "Daddy are we home yet?"

"No Sweetie, we're going to stay at Kagome's tonight go back to sleep."

Rin just lay her head down on her father's shoulder as she mumbled, "Ok."

Kagome made quick work of unlocking the door as she watched the interaction between father and daughter with a small smile on her face. She opened the door and waited for Sesshomaru to come in before turning on a table lamp so as to not put off too much light and wake the sleeping girl. When she closed the door behind them she silently lead him down the hall to the guest room where Rin had been earlier. Kagome turned down the bed as Sesshomaru placed his sleeping daughter in the middle of it and pulled the covers up to her chin. They each placed a kiss to the child's forehead before turning to leave the room. When the door closed behind them Kagome lead him two doors down and opened the door to the next guest room. "If you'd rather you can sleep in here."

Sesshomaru's voice was husky as he whispered into her ear from behind her, "Is that really what you want Kagome?"

She turned to face him before she answered him truthfully, "No, I would rather be sleeping in your arms," looking deep into his eyes she asked him, "Please Sesshomaru, hold me?"

Pulling her into his arms he kissed her deeply as he picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the room the door somehow closing behind them. He carried her down the hall to her room and opened the door before placing her on her own two feet again as he broke the kiss he heard her moan in protest, "Not tonight, Kagome, not with my daughter right down the hall," He placed his forehead to hers, "I'll give you a few moments to change and then you can let me in if you still want me to hold you."

Kagome offered an alternative, "You could just wait in my bathroom that way you can get more comfortable while I'm changing." He just nodded as she led him into the room and over to where the bathroom was located. He went in and closed the door behind him as he turned on the light. 'Well might as well take some of these clothes off if I'm going to be wearing them for work tomorrow.' Just as Sesshomaru stripped down to his boxers he heard Kagome call out to him softly from the other side of the door, "Ok Sessh, I'm ready."

He came out and saw her laying in bed wearing an oversized t-shirt. It came down to her thigh but she looked so incredibly sexy that he stopped in his tracks and could not take his eyes off of her. He didn't realize he'd been staring at first until he saw her smile at him slightly, "You look beautiful Kagome."

She just patted the bed next to her and replied, "Come to bed, Sesshomaru, we both have to work in the morning."

He crossed the room and climbed into bed next to her, pulling her into his arms as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head as he settled in and whispered into her ear, "Good night my Kagome, I will see you in the morning."

Kagome just snuggled closer to him as she whispered, "Good night my Sesshomaru." before she herself drifted off into the land of dreams.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Only the ones I create and this story.

Sorry it took me so long to get this updated I had sever writer's block because I had two huge papers to write for my English class. Now I'm taking Comp. Lit. I hope that won't be a problem. Here's chapter 9 please enjoy.

The next morning Kagome awoke feeling happy, safe, warm and securer when she snuggled deeper under the covers she felt a rock hard body and two arms tighten around her, she was a little confused until her mind cleared and she remembered that Sesshomaru and Rin had stayed the night. She looked up to see him still sleeping peacefully and she couldn't help but to smile he looked so relaxed when he slept almost like the Sesshomaru she remembered from their childhood. She leaned up and kissed his cheek when she felt his grip loosen on her. Not wanting to wake him she silently slipped out of the bed, grabbed her clothes for the day, took a quick shower, and slipped out to make breakfast.

Rin woke up in the guest room where she'd gotten ready the day before. Remembering that it had a bathroom connected she went through the bags of things she and Kagome bought the day before, found the outfit she was looking for and got a quick shower before slipping out the door and down the hall to the kitchen to see if anyone else was awake. When she walked into the kitchen she found Kagome had made oatmeal and was washing some fresh fruit. She quietly walked into the kitchen and up to Kagome. "Morning Kagome." She said cheerfully.

"Morning Rin, how did you sleep last night?" Kagome smiled down at the girl as she dried the fruit using a paper towel.

"I slept well thank you. Can I help with anything? Maybe set the table?" She asked nervously really wanting to be of some assistance.

"Sure, if you want to," Kagome took three bowels out of the cupboard and placed them on the counter next to the sink, then she retrieved three spoons, a bigger bowel in which she placed the fruit, and finally a juice cup for Rin and coffee cups for Sesshomaru and herself, "While you're doing that I'm going to go make sure your daddy is getting up so we can eat before we all need to head out."

"Ok," Rin said happily as she went about doing what she'd set her mind too.

Down the Hall In Kagome's Bedroom

Kagome walked in to see Sesshomaru still asleep sprawled out on the bed. She walked over to him and leaned over him gently placing her hand over his heart and leaned down to place a chaste kiss to his lips. Sesshomaru moaned and Kagome smiled, "Morning sleepy head. I made breakfast and Rin is setting the table if you want to have breakfast before we have to leave."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Yes, that sounds good, I'll be right there." Kagome went to stand but he pulled her back for a more passionate kiss. When they separated Kagome looked as if she had indeed been thoroughly kissed and Sesshomaru had a smug look on his face. She gently slapped him on his arm as she laughed and walked out of the room.

Back in the Kitchen with Kagome and Rin

Kagome walked into the kitchen to find the table sat and Rin waiting for her in a chair at the table. "I'll be right back, sweetie, I'm going to get the oatmeal and a few other things. Your dad will be joining us in a few minutes."

"Ok. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Um... what do you like in your oatmeal?" Kagome asked as she brought the pot to the table and scooped it into the three bowels.

"Butter and cinnamon sugar!" Rin answered excitedly.

"Me too. Can you get the butter and juice out of the fridge for me while I get the cinnamon-sugar and coffee for your daddy and myself."

"OK." Rin opened the fridge and found both items in the door and made quick work of placing them on the table. She found that Kagome had already poured the coffee for herself and Sesshomaru. As Rin sat down Kagome poured her juice and returned to the kitchen with the coffee and juice to return with a small container of creamer and and a matching sugar bowel.

Sesshomaru walked into the dining area as Kagome took a seat next to Rin at the table and he stopped dead in his tracks. 'Wow I would not mind seeing this every morning.' He smiled as he walked over and placed kisses on both of their heads before taking the chair across from his daughter. "This looks great, Kagome, thank you for making breakfast but you really didn't have to."

She smiled at him as she replied, "I know but I wanted to and I figured it would be better if Rin had a home made breakfast than something you would probably grab on the road." Kagome looked at the little girl lovingly.

"Yes, you are right." Sesshomaru sighed realizing the if Kagome hadn't made breakfast that they would indeed grab something on the go.

Rin seasoned her oatmeal the way she liked and took a bite before she answered,

"Besides Daddy, this taste way better."

Kagome just giggled as she started eating her own breakfast and Sesshomaru took a bite of his own. "You know Rin I do believe you are correct. This is much better than anything we could have gotten somewhere else." The three of them continued on with their breakfast a casual conversation flowing easily between them. After they were done eating Rin and Sesshomaru helped Kagome clear the table before she escorted them to the door.

"I'll do the dishes before I leave for work," Kagome said as they were about to leave.

"We could help you?" Sesshomaru offered

"Nonsense, if you don't leave now you won't have time to stop and get Rin's backpack before taking her to school. I'll bring the things we bought at the mall yesterday by after I get off from work."

"Ok, I'll see you on Wednesday though, right?" He asked just to make sure she wasn't considering canceling their date.

"Yes, I'll see you on Wednesday," She smiled at him, "and if I don't see you before I'll see you on Sunday Rin."

Rin gave Kagome a hug goodbye, "Ok Kagome, I'll see you on Sunday." She started toward her father's car.

Sesshomaru leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Kagome's lips which she gladly returned. When the kiss broke Kagome gave him another quick one, "Have a good day at work Sessh."

"I'll try, and you have a good day too." He went to his car and let Rin in before going to the driver's side and getting in. Kagome watched as they pulled out and drove away. Waiting until they were no longer in view before returning to her kitchen and washing up the breakfast dishes with a dreamy smile on her face.


End file.
